whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Chronology of publications on Scientology
1934 *Scientologie Anastasius Nordenholz ISBN 3-9804724-0-X 1950 *A Cure for All Ills Milton R. Sapirstein, The Nation, August 5, page 130 *Article Dr. Fredric Wertheim, Publisher's Weekly, June 17, page 26-27 *DMSMH book review, Charles E. Bures, California Institute of Technology *DMSMH book review, American Scientist, Autumn Issue Volume 38, October *DMSMH book review, Individual Psychology Association of Chicago, Individual psychology bulletin, volumes 8-9, pages 38-39 *DMSMH book review Robert E. Peck, The American Journal of Psychiatry, Vol. 107, No. 6, December 1, pages 477-478 *Dianetics New York (State). Dept. of Mental Hygiene, Psychiatric quarterly, Volume 24, page 832, State Hospitals Press *Dianetics or the 'poor man's psychoanalysis' Dr. Morris Fishbein, Postgraduate Medicine, September, pp. 242-243 *Dianetics: Science or Hoax? Albert Q. Maisel, Look magazine, December 5, page 79 1951 *A critique of the evolution of dianetics Parker Davis, Ph.D. Training School Bulletin, volumes 47-48, pages 220-229, January *A Doctor's Report on Dianetics: Theory and Therapy Joseph Augustus Winter, M.D. LCCN 51012097, OCLC 1572759, ISBN 0-517-56421-1 *A New Cult: Dianetics Consumers Union of United States, Consumer reports, Volume 16, pages 378-381 *DMSMH book review, Isaac Isidor Rabi, Scientific American, January *Dianetics Medical economics volume 28, pages 87, 131-137 *Editorial, Frederick R Stearns, Clinical Medicine, March *From Science-fiction to Fiction-science S.I. Hayakawa, Etc. vol. VIII, No. 4 Summer edition *Nonsensical Tomfoolery Samuel J. Ravitch, M.D. Journal of the American Medical Association January 13 1952 *Fads and Fallacies in the Name of Science Martin Gardner, Dover Publications: New York, Chapter 22: "Dianetics" ISBN 0-486-20394-8 *Remember Venus? Time magazine, December 22 1953 *Dianetic Therapy: An Experimental Evaluation Harvey Jay Fischer 1954 *Creative Image Therapy Volney G. Mathison 1955 *New dimensions of deep analysis Jan Ehrenwald, Ayer Publishing, pages 237-239, ISBN 978-0-405-07027-3 1958 *Scientology—with a Drop of Guk Melbourne Spy, Nation, December 6, page 14 1959 *An Experimental Investigation of Hubbard's Engram Hypothesis (Dianetics) Jack Fox, Alvin E. Davis, and B Lebovit '''Psychological Newsletter', 10 131-134'' 1962 *The doctors' dilemmas Louis Lasagna, Harper, pages 235-236, ISBN 0836916697 1964 *Have You Ever Been A Boo-Hoo? James Phelan, Saturday Evening Post, March 21 *L. Ron Hubbard: An opinion and a summing up Richard G. Sipes, Borderline, Volume 1 Number 2, October, pages 32-39 *Scientology paid private detectives to investigate critics The Age, April 17 1965 *Report of the Board of Inquiry into Scientology Kevin Victor Anderson, Q.C. 1966 *Dianetics in Limbo Helen O'Brien LCCN 66018682, OCLC 4797460 *Sleep Deprivation: the Context of Consciousness Gary O. Morris M.D. and Margaret Thaler Singer Ph.D., Journal of Nervous & Mental Disease, Volume 143 Issue 4, October, pages 291-304 1967 *Electric Devices To Be Destroyed A.M.A. News, July 24 *“Ratbagology” is here Leslie Wilson, Sunday Telegraph, March 19, page 11 1968 *A True-Life Nightmare Alan Levy, Life magazine, November 15, page 99 *Cults: Meddling with Minds Time, August 23 *Scientologists Lose Tax-Exempt Status The AMA News, September 2 *Scientology - Menace to Mental Health Ralph Lee Smith, Today's Health, December 1969 *The Commission of Inquiry into the Hubbard Scientology Organisation Dumbleton - Powles, June 30 *The dangerous new cult of Scientology Arlene and Howard Eisenberg, Parents magazine, June 1, pages 48-49 and 82-86 *The Odd Beginning of Ron Hubbard's Career Alexander Mitchell, The Sunday Times, October 5 *Scientology: Religion or Racket? Joseph Martin Hopkins, Christianity Today, November 7 and 21 1970 *Sectarian Healers and Hypnotherapy John A. Lee, chapter 4 *Scientology: the Now Religion George Malko, LCCN 73108660, ISBN 1-112-96373-1 1971 *E-meter and Scientology/Dianetics literature: legal requirements (US) United States District Court for the District of Columbia, September 29 *Enquiry into the Practice and Effects of Scientology John Foster *The Mind Benders Cyril Vosper ISBN 0854350616 *The Scandal of Scientology Paulette Cooper OCLC 921001 1972 *Inside Scientology/Dianetics Robert Kaufman, Olympia Press, ISBN 0700401105 1973 *The Awful Truth About Scientology - The Realist, October 1 *Believe What You Like: What happened between the Scientologists and the National Association for Mental Health C. H. Rolph, Andre Deutsch Limited, ISBN 023-396-3758 *Cults of Unreason Dr. Christopher Evans, Harrap, ISBN 0245518703 *Report of the Commission of Enquiry into Scientology G.P.C. Kotze 1974 *Libraries Face Libel Threat '' Winnipeg Free Press, June 27'' *Outline For Recovery House Evaluation - Narconon New Life Forest S. Tennant, Jr., M.D., Dr.P.H., Jane Thomas, R.N., Mike Reilly, and Joseph Shannon, M.D., M.P.H. California State Department of Health, 31 October 1975 *Narconon - A Project Evaluation S. M. Blindman, Delaware Criminal Justice Planning Commision *Scientology: Therapeutic Cult to Religious Sect Roy Wallis, Sociology (British Sociological Association), vol. 9, no. 1, January 1, pages 89-100, doi: 10.1177/003803857500900105 1976 *The Road to Total Freedom: A Sociological Analysis of Scientology Roy Wallis, Heinemann Educational, ISBN 0435829165 1977 *Agents Search Scientology Offices for U.S. Documents Timothy S. Robinson, '''Washington Post', July 9'' *Scientology: Parry and Thrust Time magazine, July 25 1978 *Ali's Smile / Naked Scientology William S. Burroughs ISBN 0388030119 *Scientology Boss Gets Jail Term '' East Grinstead Courier, February 22'' *Scientologists' Matriarch Surrenders Ron Shaffer, '''Washington Post', August 18'' *Scientology: A long trail of controversy Robert Gillette and Robert Rawitch, Los Angeles Times, two-part series, August 27-28 *Scientology-linked Policeman Fired Jon Standefer, San Diego Union, January 26 1979 *Coming Out of the Cults Margaret T. Singer Ph. D, Psychology Today, January *Findings of the accompanying state inspection of the activities of Narconon Wolfgang Heckmann *Salvation and Protest: Studies of Social and Religious Movements Roy Wallis, Palgrave Macmillan, July, ISBN 0312698348 *Scientologists Convicted Calgary Albertan, October 28 (Stipulation of Evidence) *Scientologists Plotted To Frame A Critic as a Criminal, Files Show Gregory Gordon, The Boston Globe, November 24 *Scientology: An in-depth profile of a new force in Clearwater Charles Stafford and Bette Orsini, St. Petersburg Times, fourteen-part series, December 16-30 *Scientology and its Cover Companies (Die Scientology-Sekte und ihre Tarnorganisationen) Ingo Heinemann 1980 *The Commodore and the Colonels John Forte, Corfu Tourist Publications & Enterprises, ISBN 1848970048 *Cult harassment, spying in Canada documented John Marshall, Toronto Globe and Mail, two-part series, January 23-24 *The Future of Religion William Sims Bainbridge and Rodney Stark, University of California Press, Chapter: "Scientology: To Be Perfectly Clear", ISBN 0520048547 *Scientology: Anatomy of a Frightening Cult Eugene H. Methvin, Reader's Digest, May *Scientology 'Dirty Tricks' Campaign against CSICOP Kendrick Frazier, Skeptical Inquirer, Vol. 4 No. 3, March-May, pages 8-10 *Scientology's War Against Judges James B. Stewart, Jr. The American Lawyer, December 1981 *Other People's Faiths: The Scientology Litigation and the Justiciability of Religious Fraud Marjorie Heins, Hastings Constitutional Law Quarterly, 9:153, September-November *Preliminary Report to the Clearwater City Commission re: The Power of a Municipality to Regulate Organizations Claiming Tax Exempt or Non-Profit Status Michael J. Flynn, Thomas G. Hoffman, Thomas Greene, William Sheridan, Paul Jenkins, Kevin Sullivan, Kevin Flynn, September 14 *Scientology: The Sickness Spreads Eugene H. Methvin, Reader's Digest, September *Sect courses resemble science fiction Richard Leiby, Clearwater Sun, Volume 68 Number 118, August 30 *What the Cults Believe Irvine Robertson, Moody Press, 3rd edition (1st edition in 1966), pages 124-131, ISBN 0802494110 1982 *City of Clearwater Commission Hearing: The Church of Scientology Transcript *Information Disease: Have Cults Created a New Mental Illness? Flo Conway and Jim Siegelman Science Digest, January, pages 86-92 *Scientology and its ‘clear’ business Dr Nikos Passas Ph.D. Assistant Professor and Manuel Escamilla Castillo Ph.D. Behavioral Sciences & the Law, Volume 10, Issue 1, pages 103–116 1983 *Ministry of Fear: Scandal Rocks Scientology as the Founder's Wife Goes to Prison and His Son Turns Prosecution Witness John Saar, People Weekly Vol. 19, No. 3, January 24, page 84 *Psychology's Occult Doubles: Psychology and the Problem of Pseudo-Science Thomas Hardy Leahy and Grace Evans, Nelson-Hall, ISBN 0882297171 1983-1988 *Reconnection magazine (30 issues) Jon Atack 1984 *The O.J. Roos Story Otto J. Roos, September 7 *The Organization Called Scientology Lt. Ray Emmons, December *Report of the "sects" Subcommittee of the permanent House Committee on Public Health (Rapport van de subcommissie sekten van de vaste Tweede Kamer Commissie voor de volksgezondheid), pages 120-160 *Scientology Chief Got Millions Robert Lindsey, New York Times, July 11 *Sinking the Master Mariner John Barnes, Sunday Times Magazine, October 28 1985 *Cult Controversies: the societal response to new religious movements James A. Beckford, CUP Archive, ISBN 0422796301 *The Sad Tale of Scientology Eric Townsend, Anima Pub, ISBN 0951047108 1986 *The prophet and profits of Scientology Richard Behar, Forbes 400, October 27 *Religion Inc. The Church of Scientology Stewart Lamont, Harrap, ISBN 024-554-3341 *Scientology ‘ethics’: Deviance, identity, and social control in a cult-like social world Roger Straus, Symbolic Interaction, May 1, 9(1), 67–82 1987 *Bare-Faced Messiah: The True Story of L. Ron Hubbard Russell Miller, M. Joseph, ISBN 0-8050-0654-0 *L. Ron Hubbard: Messiah or Madman Bent Corydon, Barricade Books (Revised edition 1992, ISBN 0-942637-57-7) *Renunciation and reformulation: a study of conversion in an American sect Harriet Whitehead, Cornell University Press, ISBN 0801418496 *Trying to Bend Managers' Minds: WISE and Sterling Management Jeremy Main, Fortune, November 23 1988 *Dozens of groups operate under auspices of Church of Scientology Stephen Koff, St. Petersburg Times, five-part series, December 22-24 *Spain jails Scientology leader The Sacramento Bee Final, November 24 1989 *Hubbard's Ladder Tom Joyce, Gnosis No. 12, Summer *Litigating Child Custody with Religious Cults Ford Greene, Cultic Studies Journal, Vol. 6 No. 1 *My Nine Lives in Scientology (Mes neuf vies dans la Scientologie) Monica Pignotti 1990 *A Piece of Blue Sky: Scientology, Dianetics and L. Ron Hubbard Exposed John Atack, Carol Publishing Group, ISBN 0-8184-0499-X *A Tale of Capture and Brainwashing Richard Weizel, Akron Beacon Journal, January 21 *Prof's libel victory over LSD claims by CCHR Northern Echo, June 22 *Psychotherapy cults Margaret T. Singer, Maurice K. Temerlin and Michael D. Langone,Cultic Studies Journal, Vol 7, No. 2, pages 101-125 *The Scientology Story Joel Sappell and Robert W. Welkos, Los Angeles Times, six-part series, June 24 to June 29 (follow-up in 2012) 1991 *Dianetics: From Out of the Blue? Jeff Jacobsen, The Arizona Skeptic, vol. 5 no. 2, September/October, pages 1-5 *Findings of Fact regarding the Narconon-Chilocco Application For Certification Oklahoma Board of Mental Health and Substance Abuse Services, December 13 *International Society Control by the Church of Scientology Dr. Stephen A. Kent , Society for the Scientific Study of Religion, November *Lonesome Squirrel Steven Fishman *The Road to Xenu: Life Inside Scientology Margery Wakefield, Lulu, ISBN 0557090407 *Scientology: More Than A Cult? From Crusade To Rip-Off Ulrich Kraemer, VAP Publishers, ISBN 3922367267 *Social Control in Scientology Bob Penny *The Thriving Cult of Greed and Power Richard Behar, Time magazine, May *Understanding Scientology Margery Wakefield *The Use of Mind Control in Scientology Monica Pignotti *What Christians Need to Know about Scientology Margery Wakefield 1992 *Charisma, Crowd Psychology and Altered States of Consciousness Charles Lindholm, Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry, Vol.16 No.3, pages 287-310, September *Church of Scientology fined $250,000 for spying Edmonton Journal, September 12 *Cults, Coercion, and Contumely Margaret T. Singer and Marsha E. Addis Cultic Studies Journal, Vol. 9, No. 2, pages 163-189 *The Hubbard Is Bare Jeff Jacobsen *The Total Freedom Trap Jon Atack *The Two Faces of Scientology William W. Horne, The American Lawyer, July/August 1993 *Scientology from inside out Robert Vaughn Young, Quill, November-December, Volume 81, Number 9, pages 38-41 *Scientology: From Science Fiction to Space-age Religion John Weldon, Christian Research Journal, Summer, page 20 *Scientology: The Ruthless Religion Eric N. Winter, Cult Awareness News, July/August 1994 *Books Critical of Scientology Stolen and Destroyed District of California Case # CV 91 6426 HLH (Tx) April 4 *Cult-think: Certainty vs. Reality Anonymous *Dangerous persuaders: an exposé of gurus, personal development courses and cults, and how they operate in Australia Louise Samways, Penguin, ISBN 0140235531 *The Demons of Freedom Ken Rose, September 5 *The Fable -- Hollywood, Satanism, Scientology & Suicide F.A.C.T.Net, Inc. *My Life As A Scientologist Agnes Hadley *The Prisoners of Saint Hill Tim Kelsey and Mike Ricks, The Independent, January 31 *Secrets Of Saint Hill Paul Bracchi, Evening Argus, March 28 (follow-up in 2007) 1995 *A Chronological View of L. Ron Hubbard and Scientology Kaj Moos, Seagull Productions, January 1, ISBN 8798378627 *An Essay on Scientology David John Carter, November *Cults In Our Midst Margaret Thaler Singer and Janja Lalich, Ph.D, Jossey-Bass, ISBN 0787902667 *Effects of the use of scientology's intellectual property upon a pluralistic society or portions of it in a liberal democratic constitutional state Dr. Hans-Gerd Jaschke, commission of the Ministry of the Interior of the Province of North Rhein-Westphalia, December *Never Believe A Hypnotist - An investigation of L. Ron Hubbard's statements about hypnosis and its relationship to his Dianetics Jon Atack *Report Made in the Name of the Board of Inquiry into Cults in France National Assembly, Tenth Legislature *Scientology with(out) an End (und (k)ein Ende) Tom Voltz, Walter, ISBN 3530899801 *Snapping: America's Epidemic of Sudden Personality Change Flo Conway and Jim Siegelman, Lippincott Williams and Wilkins, 2nd edition (1st edition June 1978, ISBN 0397012586) 1996 *A Scientific Scrutiny of OT III Peter Forde, June *L. Ron Hubbard, Scientology, Dianetics and Racism David John Carter *Making Law, Making Enemies Alison Frankel, The American Lawyer, March *Rejected appeal of the Church of Scientology being convicted on two counts of breach of the public trust: infiltration of the offices of the Ontario Provincial Police and the Ontario Ministry of the Attorney General Canadian Legal Information Institute, September 17 *Scientologist Buys Bankrupt Cult-Fighting Organization Laurie Goodstein, Seattle Times, two-part series, December 1 *Scientology's Relationship With Eastern Religious Traditions Dr. Stephen A. Kent, Journal of Contemporary Religion, Vol. 11, No. 1, page 21 *Testimony Margery Wakefield, December 21 1997 *Bodies in Pawn: Clams, Marcabs and Galactic Invader Forces Chris Owen *Brainwashing in Scientology's Rehabilitation Project Force (RPF) Dr. Stephen A. Kent *Can L. Ron Hubbard's "study technology" make kids smarter? Sara Catania, LA Weekly, November 14 *Case study of L. Ron Hubbard's education: The Delphi Academy in LA Steve Keller *Evaluation of Claims for "The Laundry Solution" P. Craig Taylor, Department of Physics, University of Utah, February 26 *Helnwein and Scientology - Lies and Treason (Lüge und Verrat) Peter Reichelt, Brockmann und Reichelt, ISBN 3923801939 *The Personality Test Chris Owen *Piercing the corporate veil: the true structure of Scientology Chris Owen *Scientology: A History of Terror and Abuse Craig Branch, The Watchman Expositor, Vol. 14, No. 5 *The Scientology Comparative Theology Page Perry Scott, April 7 *Scientology in Court: A Comparative Analysis Paul Horwitz, DePaul Law Review *Scientology's Puzzling Journey From Tax Rebel to Tax Exempt Douglas Frantz, New York Times, March 9 *Scientology's Secret Service: the Hubbard Communications Office, Guardian Office and Office of Special Affairs Chris Owen *Tutor Trap: How Scientology recruits the next generation Lisa Wurscher and Marion Paulsen, June 9 1998 *The Art of Deception - How $cientology Appears to Work Arnie Lerma *Church of Scientology - A Religious Mafia? Craig Branch, The Watchman Expositor, Vol. 15 No. 1, January 1 *Coercive Persuasion and Scientology Lawrence Wollersheim *Expert advice regarding Narconon's treatment program Prof. Folke Sjoqvist, Swedish National Board of Health and Welfare, June 2 *Final Report of the Enquete Commission on "So-called Sects and Psychogroups" Bonner Universitäts-Buchdruckerei Die Deutsche Bibliothek - CIP-Einheitsaufnahme *Managing to Recruit: Religious Conversion in the Workplace Deana Hall, Sociology of Religion, Volume 59, Issue 4, pages 393-410, doi: 10.2307/3712124 *Narconon: Drug reformers or Scientology front? Chris Owen *New Dimensions of Social Movement/Countermovement Interaction: The Case of Scientology and its Internet Critics Michael Peckham, Canadian Journal of Sociology, Vol.23 No.4, September, pages 317–347 *Religious Sects and New Magic Movements Italian Parliament, pages 44-52 *Scientology Unmasked Joseph Mallia, Jim MacLaughlin and Andrew Gully, Boston Herald, six-part series, March 1 to March 5, and March 19 *Scientology versus the IRS Chris Owen *"Sects" or Assimilative Movements in Switzerland Report of the Business Review Commission of the National Assembly, ''July 1 1999 *The Creation of 'Religious' Scientology ''Dr. Stephen A. Kent, Religious Studies and Theology 18 No. 2 (December): pages 97-126 *Decision of the Charity Commissioners for England and Wales "no established public benefit arising out of the practice of Scientology" Charity Commission, November 17 *Doing Hard Time on Planet Earth Joe Cisar *Files destroyed in Scientology case Jon Henley, The Guardian, September 9 *“Making God Swallow His Laughter” Scott Mayer *Pseudo-Buddhism in the form of Scientology Helle Meldgaard *Ron the "War hero" Chris Owen *Scientology and Totalitarianism Laura Kay Fuller *Scientology's Revenge Ron Russell, New Times Los Angeles, September 9 *Sly and Tall Edgy Lurks Brian Ambry, International Viewpoints Magazine (‘Ivy’), Issue #42, May 2000 *The Attention Fix Eldon M. Braun *Brained - The Raul Lopez Story Ron Russell, New Times Los Angeles, December 21 *Brought into the fold Daniel E. Martin, Skeptic, November 2 *The Control Agenda: Control, Responsibility and Freedom in the Church of Scientology Chris Owen, November *Modus Operandi: Infiltration Thomas Lardeur, Paris Match, February 17 *Scientology and the Paradoxes of Freedom Erik W. Snead *Toward a new model of “cult control” Robert Vaughn Young, February 21 *Why Christians Object to Scientology Jody Veenker, Christianity Today, September 4 2001 *A Critical Examination of the Goal of the Church of Scientology Cheryl Sola *Beware Scientologists Claiming To Be Mental Health Professionals National Mental Health Association, September 17 *Brainwashing Manual Parallels in Scientology Brian Ambry *Framing Effects in the Coverage of Scientology versus Germany: Some Thoughts on the Role of Press and Scholars Brigitte Schön, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 6, No. 1, January *The French and German verses American debate over “new religions”, Scientology and human rights Stephen A. Kent, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 6, No. 1, January *Odd Gods: New Religions and the Cult Controversy James R. Lewis, Prometheus Books, February 1, ISBN 1573928429 *Scientology and the Left Hand Path Caroline Letkeman *Scientology: Soul Hackers Caroline Letkeman *Sympathy For The Devil Tony Ortega, New Times Los Angeles, September 27 2002 *Challenging Scientology with the Gospel of Jesus Christ Kurt Van Gorden *Cults, Religion, and Violence David G. Bromley and J. Gordon Melton, Cambridge University Press, May 13, ISBN 0521668980 *Death of a Scientologist Tori Marlan, Chicago Reader, August 15 *Follow That Story: Eighty-Six Million Dimes Alan Prendergast, Denver Westword News, June 16 *New Economy; A copyright dispute with the Church of Scientology is forcing Google to do some creative linking David F. Gallagher, New York Times, April 22 *Totalitarian sects: the threat of religious extremism Maria Cherkasova and Oksana Alexeeva, Kommersant-Daily, December 10 2003 *Cults and Cosmic Consciousness: Religious Visions in the American 1960s Camille Paglia, Arion: A Journal of Humanities and Classics, vol. 10 no. 3, pages 57-111 *Have Scientology stars, celebrities and regular members signed away their human rights? Rick Ross, Cult News Network, September 1 *The Holy Synod of the Church of Greece Synodical Committee on Sects Ecclesia News, February 2 *Kingdom of the Cults Walter Martin, pages 369-386, Bethany House Publishers, ISBN 0764228218 *MPES - View from the end of Scientology's the bridge to total freedom Michael Pattinson *Scientology - Religion or racket? Benjamin Beit-Hallahmi, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 8, No. 1, September *Scientology's Study Technology - The Hidden Message in L. Ron Hubbard's "Study Tech" Dr. David S. Touretzky and Chris Owen, MBE, September 13 2004 *Charisma and the Iron Cage: Rationalization, Science and Scientology Simon Locke, Social Compass, March, vol. 51 no. 1, pages 111-131, doi: 10.1177/0037768604040794 *Church's drug program flunks S.F. test: Panel of experts finds Scientology's Narconon lectures outdated, inaccurate Nanette Asimov, San Francisco Chronicle, October 2, page B1 (letter) *Constitutional Protection Report Development of political extremism in 2004 Dr. Guenther Beckstein, State Minister, Bavarian State Ministry of the Interior *Deceived: one woman's stand against the Church of Scientology Bonnie Woods, David Waite, Bonnie Woods, ISBN 1903905214 *Fair Game: Secrecy, Security and the Church of Scientology in Cold War America Hugh B. Urban, Journal of the American Academy of Religion, 74(2), 356–389 *The Road to Truth: One Mans Journey from a Cult to Torah Jonathan Ottenstein 2005 *Scientology tests' purpose and validity are questioned Mark Sommer, Buffalo News, four-part series, February 1-2 *Celebrities On The Bridge Michael Pattinson *The Church of Scientology from a Christian Perspective Karen Pressley, September 1 *Narconon Drug Abuse Prevention Program Evaluation Deborah Wood, Ph.D, California Healthy Kids Resource Center, January *Scientology: Freedoms in Conflict Pieter Blondeel, Ghent University, August 1 *Scientology's VM Fraud: The fiction in the yellow tent Richard Harriman, August 5 *Stripping the Gurus Geoffrey D. Falk, Million Monkeys Press, Chapter 14: "Battlefield Teegeeack" ISBN 0973620331 2006 *Inside Scientology Janet Reitman, Rolling Stone, February 24 *Narconon Credibility Investigation Los Angeles County Board of Supervisors, July 25 *Scientology groups to pay back $3.5 million; They agree to return profits from a Ponzi scheme run by financial advisor Reed Slatkin E. Scott Reckard, Los Angeles Times, November 8 *Tom's aliens target City's “planetary rulers” David Cohen, Evening Standard, October 23 2007 *The Complex: An Insider Exposes the Covert World of the Church of Scientology John Duignan, Merlin, ISBN 1903582849 *Psychiatry and Psychology in the Writings of L. Ron Hubbard W. Vaughn McCall, Journal of Religion and Health, Volume 46, Number 3 / September, pages 437-447, ISSN 0022-4197 (published online 28 September 2006, ISSN 1573-6571) *St. Petersburg court shuts down Scientology Center Interfax, July 13 (Upheld November 21) 2008 *A brief summary and evaluation of the evidence base for Narconon as drug prevention intervention Rigmor C Berg Norwegian Knowledge Centre for the Health Services ISBN 978-82-8121-214-5 *Catholicism (Christianity), Scientology, and L. Ron Hubbard PhilVaz, June *Counterfeit Dreams Jeff Hawkins, Hawkeye Publishing, ISBN 0615375642 *Dart Smohen: The Real Story Neville Chamberlin and Alan C. Walter, December 3 *Devoted to the Cult: An Orphan with Parents Sunny Pereira, December 15 *Malignant Narcissism, L. Ron Hubbard, and Scientology's Policies of Narcissistic Rage Jodi M. Lane, M.A. and Stephen A. Kent, PhD, December 8 *Scientology and the state: Narconon's influence in the prison system Drew Tewksbury, University of Southern California ISBN 0549609377 *Second Chance Center Preliminary Process Evaluation Study Paul Guerin, Ph.D., University of New Mexico Institute for Social Research, October *Undercover at the Scientology-Church Berlin Fredy Gareis, Stern, May 15 2009 *Blown For Good: Behind the Iron Curtain of Scientology Marc Headley, BFG, ISBN 0982502206 *Comments on "The Way to happiness" John August, Philorum, September 2 *The Miscavige Legal Statements: A Study in Perjury, Lies and Misdirection Larry Brennan *My Billion Year Contract Nancy Many, CNM Publishing, ISBN 0578039222 *The Psychiatrist who cured the Scientologist Aaron David Gottfried, Pandora Press, May 10 ISBN 0981057209 *Scientologists convicted of fraud in France Dorothee Moisan, Agence France-Presse, October 27 (judgement analysis, upheld in 2012) *Surveillance in a New Religious Movement: Scientology as a Case Study Susan Raine, Religious Studies and Theology, Vol 28, No. 1, ISSN 0829-2922 *The Truth Rundown Joe Childs and Thomas C. Tobin, St. Petersburg Times, multi-part series, June 21-23, August 1, November 1-3 and December 31. *Violence and Abuse in Scientology Jonny Jacobsen, Infinite Complacency, March 16 2010 *Alternative therapy, Dianetics, and Scientology Terra Manca, Marburg Journal of Religion, Volume 15, ISSN 1612-2941 *Creativity and Cults from Sociological and Communication Perspectives: The Processes Involved in the Birth of a Secret Creative Self Miriam Williams Boeri, Karen Pressley, Cultic Studies Review, Vol. 9, No. 1 *Defectors Say Church of Scientology Hides Abuse Laurie Goodstein, New York Times, March 6 *Health Insurance claim denied for Narconon "There does not appear to be a clear structured therapy process orientating the member to recovery resources.", Asuris Northwest Health *Scientology - Abuse At The Top Amy Scobee, Scobee Publishing, May 9, ISBN 0692008012 *Scientology Raided in Italy, Stash of Personal Records on 'Enemies' Found Tony Ortega, The Village Voice May 21 *Understanding Scientology: The Demon Cult Margery Wakefield, lulu.com, February 24, ISBN 0557109264 2011 *A Brief Guide to Secret Religions David V. Barrett, Running Press, June 28, pages 357-365 ISBN 0762441038 *An Examination of the Phenomenon of Cults in Israel Ministry of Welfare and Social Services, State of Israel, March *An Object Relations Approach to Cult Membership David R. Perkins and Joseph D. Salande, American Journal of Psychotherapy, Volume 65 Number 4, pp. 381-391, November 1 *The Apostate: Paul Haggis vs. the Church of Scientology Lawrence Wright, The New Yorker, February 14, page 84 *The Church of Scientology: A History of a New Religion Hugh B. Urban, Princeton University Press, August 21, ISBN 069114608X *Disaffiliation Among Scientologists - A Sociological Study of Post Apostasy Behaviour and Attitudes Elisabeth Tuxen Rubin, International Journal for the Study of New Religions, Volume 2 Number 2, December 31 ISSN 2041-952X *Finale Jesse Prince, April 27 *The History of Credibility Attacks Against Former Cult Members Stephen Kent, European Federation of Centres of Research and Information on Sectarianism (FECRIS), April 17 *Hubbard’s “Allied Scientists of the World” Scam Caroline Letkeman, March 14 *Inside Scientology: The Story of America's Most Secretive Religion Janet Reitman, Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, July 5, ISBN 0618883029 *Scientology-Religiosity? Anonymous, multi-volume series, October 22 *The Top 25 People Crippling Scientology Tony Ortega, The Village Voice, multi-part series, August 5 to September 28 2012 *A Queer and Pleasant Danger Kate Bornstein, Beacon Press, May 1, ISBN 0807001651 *A war over mental health professionalism: Scientology versus psychiatry Stephen A. Kent and Terra A. Manca, Mental Health, Religion & Culture, Volume 16 Issue 1, November 26, pages 1-121, ISSN: 1367-4676 (Online: 1469-9737), DOI: 10.1080/13674676.2012.737552 (Executive Directive from L.Ron Hubbard: "The War" 29/11/1968) *Addicted to Scientology: Overcoming the Ups & Downs of Scientoloholism Vance Ashley Woodward, BookBaby, November 7 ASIN B00A412OGS *“Cult Commitment” from the Perspective of Former Members: Direct Rewards of Membership versus Dependency Inducing Practices Dominiek D. Coates, Deviant Behavior, Volume 33, Issue 3, January 10, pages 168-184, DOI: 10.1080/01639625.2010.548302 *Damaged Lives: the Legacy of Scientology Margery Wakefield, lulu.com, October 27, ISBN 1105106152 *The Decline and (Probable) Fall of the Scientology Empire! Jim Lippard, Skeptic magazine, Volume 17 Number 1, pages 18-27, February *Leaving Scientology: A Practical Guide to Escape and Recovery Jefferson Hawkins, Hawkeye Publishing Co., June 7 ASIN B0089SHGJI *Love, Sex, Fleas, God: Confessions of a Stay-at-Home Dad Bruce Clark, Random House Struik, September 15, ISBN 1415201706 *Narconon Trois-Rivières Closed by Health Authorities for Failing 46 of 55 Certification Criteria Mark Lacour, Mauricie and Centre-du-Québec Health and Social Services Agency, April 17 *The Occult Roots of Scientology? Hugh B. Urban, Nova Religio, Volume 15, Issue 3, pages 91-116, February, ISSN: 1092-6690 (online: 1541-8480), DOI: 10.1525/nr2012.15.3.91 *Red Pill Diary Billy Denham El, CreateSpace, November 25, ISBN 1481061674 *Scientology, Between Cult and Mafia (La cienciología, entre secta y mafia) Juan Pablo Proal, Proceso, issue 1878, October 28, pages 44-46 *The Scientology Reformation: What Every Scientologist Should Know Mark Marty Rathbun, CreateSpace, October 10, ISBN 1479277266 *What is Wrong with Scientology?: Healing through Understanding Mark 'Marty' Rathbun, CreateSpace, June 21, ISBN 1477453466 2013 *A cult by any other name, or propaganda by redefinition of words Jon Atack, February 10 *Beyond Belief: My Secret Life Inside Scientology and My Harrowing Escape Jenna Miscavige Hill, William Morrow, February 5, ISBN 0062248472 *Blogging Dianetics Tony Ortega and Vance Woodward, multi-part series, January 4 - *The Church of Fear: Inside the Weird World of Scientology John Sweeney, Silvertail Books, January 7, ISBN 1909269034 *Going Clear: Scientology, Hollywood, and the Prison of Belief Lawrence Wright, Knopf, January 17, ISBN 0307700666 *Have You Told All?: Inside My Time with Narconon and Scientology Lucas A. Catton, Catton Communications, February 13, ISBN 0615768725 *Is Scientology Self-Destructing? Alex Klein, BuzzFeed, January 15